Witch
Many of the information on this article is sourced from the Winx Club Fanon Wiki and the Winx Club Wiki. Witches are magical creatures that appear in the Winx Club franchise, the roleplay, and stories. They are the magical opposite of fairies and witches are creatures of darkness. Overview Witches are an all female species that live throughout the Magic Dimension. The powers of a witch comes from negative or dark aspects of magic, however, all have different sources of power. (See the section about this for further elaboration) Despite being the magical opposite of a fairy, they are not inherently evil and use their powers for good. However, their moral compass is less straightforward like a fairy's and they can still be driven by greed or pride but won't let it get to them. They could possibly form bonds with certain magical creatures but currently it appears that they can only bond with Fairy Animals which benefits both parties greatly. Like fairies, witches' powers begin to manifest at the age of 16 but that doesn't mean that magical phenomena is caused by them before then. However, their magical development doesn't complete until after 3 years of them having access to their magic. Their magic during this time can be temperamental and hard to control at first or during times of intense emotion. witches can switch to being a fairy and vice versa, although that is rare. Unlike fairies, witches cannot be male and a male magic user that isn't a fairy is a wizard. There is also a very apparent rivalry between fairies and witches but this rivalry rarely ever escalates to anything bad and is mostly a friendly rivalry. This leads to exclusion from certain events or petty fights. Many witches are led to believe that fairies live easy lives and that witches are often discriminated against. These beliefs are not completely false, but these beliefs are taken very extremely. This rivalry can be put aside if there was a relationship between a fairy and witch before magical development or during times of hardship or during dimension-wide emergencies. Some fairies and witches are very close friends but that is somewhat rare. Appearance The majority of witches are humanoid in appearance but some have more animal features, elvish features, or are composed of pure energy. If they are able to gain different forms, certain features of the witch may change such as hair color, eye color, or hair length, but are still recognizable as themselves. The ancestresses look more like the fantasy depictions of witches; old ladies with a haggard appearance. Pre-Series The Ancestral Witches are the first documented witches and referred to as the original witches, at least in the magic dimension. Additionally, Valtor called them "the mothers of all witches". Eventually, in ancient times, many witches built Cloud Tower as a school to teach young witches and it also doubled as a creature controlled by whoever is in charge of the school. Education Witch Forms Unlike fairies, witches do not have any specific levels of power and as such their alternate forms are hard to obtain and must be gifted to them by an outside force that is strong enough to do so and if they are seen a worthy by said force. These forms are very different from fairy forms and aren't a default ability to use. Currently, there are 5 different witch forms that can be accessed. Magical Abilities Working Alone or in Covens Classes and Sources of Power There is different classes of witches based on their source of power. Some can take up multiple sources. Fire witches Fire witches take up their source of power from the element of fire and similar things such as dragons or lava. Light witches Light witches' source of power comes from physical light and related things. In certain circumstances it is a subclass to the Cosmic class. It has a subclass of color. Cosmic witches Cosmic witches' powers come from the cosmos/space and celestial bodies such as planets or stars. Time and dreams are a part of the class. Nature witches The sources of power for nature witches are the forces of nature such as plants, animals, seasons, weather, and rocks. The nature class is the largest class of witches. Technology witches Technology is what certain witches source their powers from Technology and electricity, but if their powers are only electricity based they are also considered a nature class. The technology class is the newest class of witches. Music witches Music witches' power come from music and sounds. Water witches Water witches have powers over water and ice. Spiritual witches Spiritual energies and similar things source the powers of the spiritual witches. They have a strong sense of auras and use spiritual energies in battle. They often have a different class with this one. Emotion witches Witches of emotions base their powers from things like joy, passion, love, etc. If this class is paired with the light class or music class an art class witch is born. It has a subclass of war and justice. Groups * Trix * Ancestral Witches * Company of Light Navigation Category:Witches Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters